Timeless
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Her lips... the most kissable lips he'd ever seen. In truth, the only pair he'd deemed kissable.


Beautiful.

Hinata was beautiful in his eyes; the walking epitome of pulchritude. However, it was a different kind of beauty she possessed. It was her modesty that physically attracted him, made him curious. He liked the way she never flaunted her physical features. He liked that about her the most: how she would conceal every inch of skin possible, only privy to private eyes – the eyes of those who were worthy... _his _eyes.

Every time she laid on her side, facing him in her sleep, he would steal the opportunity to appreciate her lineaments... everything about her. The way her dark tinted hair clung, brushing against her tenderly-arched brows, draping intricately over her shoulders and down to the unseen part of her delicately curved back. It was like gazing into the endless midnight sky, he would never grow tired of it.

The way her softly-bristled, yet thick lashes grazed the upper parts of her cherubic cheeks enchanted him. It compelled him to stroke the velvety surface of her pallid skin, and unintentionally, he would wake her up at times. Gently, her eyelids would flutter, revealing the opalescent oculars... and at that moment, the sight would take his breath away. Almost always, he could feel his heart skip a beat, every time she opened up her lavender eyes to him.

Her lips... the most kissable lips he'd ever seen. In truth, the only pair he'd deemed kissable. They were satin-soft, the color resembling that of a blushing peach. The petals of her mouth would spread, gracing him with a heart-warming smile... reminding him much of his caring mother's. They were similar, genuine-wise.

As if she grew nervous of his observing eyes, she would wet them with a swipe of her pink tongue, the color rising to her cheeks. But that only made him want to kiss her all the more, to just devour those tempting lips and to plunge his tongue into the sweet crevice of her mouth. _Oh, _how exactly did he fall victim to her innocuously innocent charm?

The first time these gut-wrenching, _funny –_ and not in the amusing way – feelings sprouted within his chest, he was convinced that she must have used some sort of genjutsu on him. A very advanced genjutsu that he had never previously-experienced or learned. Of course, she acted completely clueless when he'd confronted her; be that as it may, he knew her confusion was mere pretense. To this day, he still believed parts – if not the whole – of that somewhat plausible concept he'd come up with were correct.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun?"

Who turned up the heat? She did, of course. With that damned cute voice of hers. Each spoken syllable she gave utterance to, each one made his ears ring. Each one made the heart he'd long ago thought was dead to beat rapidly. Each one was so beautifully... arousing, just like her... other... parts. Sasuke cleared his throat and continued with a responsive grunt.

"You're... not tired?"

He was lucky, judging from the things – unpleasant, too-much-information kind of things he might add – he'd heard from other male shinobi in Konoha, their lovers would make the most disturbing sounds during sessions of love-making. Hinata, in this case, was wholly different. Most men would become tired after every passionate display, but he would always still be energetic – even after countless peaks. He gave credit to her moans, her whimpers and squeals, the way she called out his name after every movement and jerk. She made him shiver with blinding delight.

_Curse her cuteness._

"S- Sasuke-kun?" She called again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." He said, just above a whisper.

"...d- did you get any s- sleep at all?"

_Damn, she's so cute when she stutters._

"Not yet, but I'm going to." He answered, closing his tired eyes, concluding his nightly examination of her.

"But, i-it's already morning."

"What?" His eyes snapped open. "No, it's not. The sun- -" His gaze traveled to the windows, the golden rays were already filtering through. "...is rising." He finished in an upset tone. The Uchiha was irked. He'd done it again. This was the fourth time this week he'd stayed up all night, gawking at his beloved while she slept. How the hell did time pass by so quickly?

"It's... it's the fourth time this week, isn't it?" She asked and proceeded to give an advice. "Maybe it would be b-better if you got some sleep next time."

"This is your fault, you know," He said in a reprimanding tone.

Meekly, she echoed, "...m-my fault? Wh-what did I- -"

Opalescent eyes met obsidian, and his lips crashed onto hers – devouring her right there and then, all the while ignoring her small, yet delighted protests of, "B-but it's still m-morning!" and or, "I- I'm not ready, yet! I-I've just woken up!"

He never seemed to care.

**a/n: Just a late one-shot for Sasuke's birthday. Forgive my tardy-ness, Sasuke! And yes, I am aware it's not quite birthday-themed. xD I wonder if the T rating's safe enough for this ficlet. What do you think? o.o'**


End file.
